fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hades (2017 game)
Hades (stylized as HADES) (known in Japan as ハデス Hadesu) is a 2017 survival horror adventure game developed by OmegaFire Games on Steam, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Gameplay Hades is played in third-person with an over-the-shoulder perspective. On some occasions however, namely cutscenes and certain quick time events, the camera switches to first person. In the game, players are tasked with exploring a perplexing world where "everything is possible" with a hope of finding a means to escape it and return to the real world. In order to complete this task, players must examine and interact with their environment and surroundings. This can be done by collecting items, discovering secret areas, talking to other characters, reading documents throughout, and examining objects and scenery, all while avoiding (and sometimes fending against) enemy-like entities and creatures. The game's story, while being one continuous shot, is divided into several chapters, each one focusing on specific characters. The game is somewhat linear, but the player can steer away from the storyline to discover secrets as well as potentially useful items and information. Decision-making is a vital element of gameplay as it can affect the final ending of the game. The player has two primary meters on the GUI: the Health Meter and the Insanity Meter. The Health Meter measures how much harm a character can take before dying and thus resulting in a Game Over. If the player is under 20% health, they will enter Near-Death Mode. In this condition, the character is weaker and slower. Health restoration is notably difficult to come across, as health restoring items usually work only once before they must be tossed. Saving the game will restore health, albeit it will only double the health of the character's current amount. The Insanity Meter measures how much the character has been "infected" with the Delirium. Depending on the current events, the player's decisions, and the character's own thoughts, the meter will get higher or lower accordingly. If the meter gets full, the character will succumb to the Delirium and result in a Game Over. However, there are some exceptions to this, as it is sometimes part of the storyline for this to happen and it will not result in a game over. Throughout the game, players can find and collect several items and tools. While most are useful for discovering secrets and/or optional entirely, several are mandatory to find and collect. Certain tools can be used on the environment and surroundings; for example, the player can use a saw to cut a wooden board blocking a passageway and thus gain access to it. However, each character can only carry a limited supply of items, depending on the weight and size of each one. For example, a larger tool such as an axe takes up more inventory space than a smaller one. Some items and tools will need another in order to work or function properly. Some tools can be used as weapons, though they are often ineffective at killing and can at most help players defend themselves. After the game is completed once, an optional second playthrough can be done in Insane Mode. Insane Mode, also called Hard Mode, is a more difficult version of the game in which several elements are changed to make the game harder. Inventory space is shortened by 10%, the Health Meter is 20% shorter, Near-Death Mode activates at 35% health, the Insanity Meter increases 15% faster and decreases 5% slower, health-restoring items are completely absent, and tools are useless as weapons. However, more secrets can be discovered, more Pseudo Ends are possible, and more of the game's lore can be learned. Plot TBA Gallery HadesGame Teaser.png|The teaser revealed at the Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2016, featuring main protagonist Katelyn Ari. Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Horror Games Category:Hades (series) Category:OmegaFire Games Category:Games Category:Adventure Games